


Stripped

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), Vanven, sex scene, tattoo artist and florist au but it's just background, vanvenweek, vanvenweek2019, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Vanitas was going to spend Christmas alone. Ventus was also going to spend Christmas alone.That was, of course, until Ventus set foot in Vanitas' Tattoo Shop that night.
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, VenVan - Relationship
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576609
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, right? Here's my fic for VanVen Week Day 4. The prompts I chose were 'Together' and 'Breath'.
> 
> First, I'd like to thank my friend vcidgear for being my beta reader for this! Vooooid, you helped me so much, I have no words. Thank you so much <333
> 
> Second, this is my first NSFW ever posted anywhere so I'm extremely nervous about this but I hope you like it sjgfhjhksdg
> 
> Merry Christmas :'3c

Vanitas took yet another sip from his cup of coffee and leaned his back against the wall, his eyes on the street outside. The wall clock let him know it was 6:50 PM and, certainly, the fewer cars coming and going made it clear that the rush hour had ended some time ago.

Still, he knew that had he left the door open there would still be people coming in just to ‘take a look’ at his templates. Tattoos seemed to be fashionable these days, which was a great thing for him. More clients, more money.

Not that money was all he thought about. No, the ones who thought about his money were the people he owed. Vanitas himself didn’t stress too much over it. He didn’t have too many things in his house nor did he care about wealth. As long as he was comfortable, he could live with little.

No, the reason he worked with tattoos was because he liked it. He loved to draw but he mostly loved it when people asked for his work to be marked on their skin forever. He didn’t have any tattoos himself - which, he’d heard far too many times, was weird for a tattoo artist like him - but he loved to see them on people.

That was the reason he was still there. At this hour he should be already resting, having closed the doors at 5. But not today, not when one of his favorite clients, who also happened to be his friend, had an appointment with him.

As soon as the clock hit 7, his cell phone screen lit. He didn’t need to see the message to know what it said or who had sent it. He threw his plastic cup in the trash and unlocked the door.

“Hi! Good evening!”

Ventus was always on time.

“Good evening.” Vanitas said, taking a step to the side so he could enter and locking the door again.

They first met when Ventus went there two years ago to get his first tattoo, just a few weeks after Vanitas had settled the shop. Thus he was one of his first clients.

“So, how was your day?” Ventus asked, stretching his arms above his head.

“It was alright. You know, the usual. Nothing new around here.” He offered him a cup of water which Ventus accepted. “How was yours?”

“No news either. Just waiting for the Holidays.”

“Going somewhere for Christmas?”

Ventus shook his head and thanked him for the water, drinking it all in one go before throwing the cup away. “Nah, I’ll stay at home. Gonna enjoy my day before going back to work.”

“Right.”

He started to prepare himself and let Ventus do the same. Since they met, the blond had gone from shy to carefree and outgoing. They had since gone out for lunch a few times and shared messages here and there whenever they could, but it was hard to meet outside the shop since Ventus also ran his own business.

“So...” Vanitas reached for the decal, waiting for Ventus to take his jacket off, keeping only a black tank top. It looked really good on him. "This one, right?"

The drawing Ventus had chosen was that of a black snake with its mouth open and teeth bare, ready to strike. Vanitas had prepared it at his request. Still, it was always good to check.

“Right. On my arm.”

Vanitas nodded and started to work, putting the decal on Ventus’ skin as he watched anxiously. Once it was marked on his it and Ventus saw it in the mirror he smiled from ear to ear.

“Perfect! Go for it!”

“Just don’t go sleeping on me again, uh?"

“I was tired that day!”

“... Those days...” Vanitas corrected him and laughed. Ventus did the same.

“Fine, fine, I was tired _those days_. It didn’t help that I was lying down!"

Vanitas shook his head entertained and sat down, putting on his mask and preparing the needle.

The first tattoo Ventus got with him was of a dragon and it covered his entire back. Vanitas had warned him that it was pretty big for a first, trying to guarantee he wasn’t going to regret it later or that he’d give up in the middle of one of the sessions because of the pain but, to his surprise, Ventus had fallen asleep in every single one of them! Vanitas still didn’t know if 1) The bed Ventus lay on was too comfortable, 2) Ventus was actually tired every single day or 3) If he had pretended to sleep for a random reason. Although, he thought, number 3 was out since Ventus had even snored...

“I hope you’re not tired today then!”

Without the worry of having people coming to the shop asking about prices and schedules, Vanitas worked with calm. He liked to work at night when all he heard in the parlour was the sound of his needle and Ventus’ voice.

Ventus’ voice specifically because it was only for him that Vanitas made an exception and opened an extra hour at night. Ventus closed his Flower Shop at roughly the same time as he closed his own, which made it impossible for the blond to get there in time. Sometimes he did manage to change his schedule, but whenever he couldn’t Vanitas always helped him out.

“So, how are sales?” Vanitas asked without losing his focus and therefore not noticing Ventus was looking at him.

“Ah… They’re okay. You know what it’s like, Christmas. It gets a bit busier, people like to adorn their homes.”

“Did you adorn yours?”

“I put on a tree I have there. The same I bought when I got to town.”

“I got one back home too. But it’s small, I have it there because… Just because.”

“I wanted to buy a small one for Noodle, but I won’t be able to this year. Maybe in the next one.”

“Noodle?” Vanitas pulled away for a moment, checking his progress and then looking up at Ventus. “Who’s Noodle?”

“Didn’t I tell you? It’s my pet snake! I bought him last week.” Ventus said all proud and Vanitas widened his eyes. “This tattoo is for him.”

“A snake?!” Vanitas looked to the drawing and Ventus seemed to understand what was going on through his head.

“No, not that one! He’s tiny.” He laughed out loud and Vanitas joined him, relieved. He’d got the goosebumps just by imagining a python crawling around his living room. “Hence the name.”

“I see… Well, I hope he likes the tribute.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Ventus looked at him. “How could he not? You’re the best artist I know.”

“I’m flattered.” Vanitas thanked him in a playful tone of voice, but Ventus still didn’t take his eyes off him.

“No, I mean it! I’ve seen many tattoos around but the ones you make are my favorite ones.”

“Heh… I’m glad you think so, Ven.”

Vanitas resumed his work and Ventus sighed. He wasn’t just his favorite artist. Since he’d come to town, leaving his entire family behind, he had lived alone. Vanitas was his only friend in town and a very dear person to him.

“So… Where are you spending Christmas this year?”

He was also the closest Ventus had to a crush. 

Ever since he saw him at the shop, he had taken a liking to him. Ventus wasn’t the kind of person who fell for people easily like that. Maybe it was just his lack of affection speaking but he knew that wasn’t the case. He found Vanitas nice, funny and really attractive. It’d been a while since he tried to go somewhere with him besides just going out for lunch. If only he had the courage to ask him out...

Vanitas shrugged. “Home, probably, like every other year. Sleeping.”

Ventus frowned. “Sleeping?”

“Yeah, I never do anything really. It’s… Just not fun to celebrate alone.”

“Oh, I’m sure someone like you can find company.” Ventus said then hesitated for a moment. “Maybe your girlfriend?”

“What girlfriend?” Vanitas laughed again. “Come on, you know I don't have one."

"Well, how should I know? We don't talk much about that kind of stuff!"

"Há. Fair enough…"

"Do you want to, though?" Ventus asked playfully and Vanitas laughed.

"Well, do you? Where's your girlfriend, Mr. Ventus?"

"I think the word you're looking for is boyfriend, Mr. Vanitas."

"Oh- Boyfriend it is!" Vanitas corrected himself and Ventus noticed a slight blush on his cheek. "I don't… Have any boyfriend either."

Ventus blushed. Oh.

"Really?" He stuttered. "W-Well, uh… I bet many people would do anything to spend a day with you."

"What? Come on…"

"I mean it! Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be by yourself, you know."

"I can say the same about you, Ven."

They spent the rest of the session in silence. Vanitas didn’t take his eyes off Ventus’ arm, even though he wanted to look at his face, and Ventus didn’t look away from the raven. He had never been so close. And yet… 

He needed a context. Something he could use as an excuse, something-

"Can't wait to get home and make some dinner." Vanitas said, seemingly for no reason. 

"What will you have for dinner?" Ventus asked and Vanitas shrugged.

"I don't know. Cup Noodles maybe."

"Again?" Ventus shook his head on disapproval but mentally thanked him for giving the context he needed. "Are you still eating junk food, Van?"

"It's not junk food, Ven."

"Of course it is! I tell you what-" Ventus couldn't believe he was doing it but, oh, he was. "Why don't you stay at my place on Christmas Eve? Then I'll make you _real_ food. Plus, you said you'll be alone and… Well, I'll be alone too. Of course, I have Noodle now, but-"

"Of course!"

Ventus widened his eyes, turning to look at him. Did he just-?

"I'd love to, Ven. If you mean it, of course-"

"I do!" His voice came out a little louder than he expected it to. "I-I think I have some beer there too… And some wine. You drink wine?"

"Wine sounds good!"

"Nice!"

Vanitas laughed again. He didn't know how desperate the blond really was or how he was freaking out on the inside because he'd accepted his invitation. Of course, said blond also didn’t know that, despite always keeping his cool, Vanitas had taken a liking to him too a long time ago. 

“On Tuesday then!” 

Ventus beamed, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. Vanitas smiled, just glad Ventus did what he had always failed to do.

* * *

Vanitas stopped in front of his mirror, straightening his shirt and brushing his hair with one hand as he did. He knew it was useless to do it, his hair was always a mess anyway, but he still tried every single time, no exception.

With a sigh, he looked at his reflection, head to toe, and cleared his throat. Was he presentable? He believed he was. He needed to be, of course, Ventus would probably be too. Not that he already wasn’t presentable, Ventus was always dressed really well. And he was also very pretty!

Vanitas shook his head, reprimanding himself. He had always found Ventus beautiful, like other clients of his. What was the problem with that? None, of course. People could find other people beautiful. Especially those who apparently find you beautiful too.

He went around the house once again to check if everything was in order, aware that, yes, it was. That was one of the good sides of living alone: The house was always clean and stuff was always where it should be. No one to complain, not even a pet who he’d need to pay close attention to. He couldn’t deny that he felt lonely at times but, at least when he went out like this, he didn’t have to worry about anything besides making sure the oven was turned off and that the doors were locked.

With his house keys and his wallet in his pockets, he started his way to their meeting place. Vanitas had never gone there before. He did go to his Flower Shop a few times, but never to his very home. Well, there was a first time for everything.

Ventus' place wasn't too far from where he lived. What made it harder for him to go was the cold! The wind cut and hurt his skin despite the coat he was wearing. He hoped Ventus had made something warm for dinner. He just didn’t expect to see him outside his house, shaking but certainly waiting for him.

“Ventus?”

“Come on, quick!” He waved at him and Vanitas picked up his pace. “You’ll get sick if you stay out there for long!”

“Getting sick would be the least of my problems!” Vanitas laughed, relief washing over him as soon as he stepped inside: It was really warm in there.

“I called you five times! I was worried! Oh, and Hi! W-Welcome!” Ventus said. He was breathless as if he had run a marathon!

“Oh, I must’ve forgotten it home...” Vanitas replied, looking around himself. It wasn’t just warm in there, it was really cozy too. A tall Christmas Tree stood in the corner of the living room with a few gifts under it. There were fairy lights on the walls and a few Santa Claus figures around, plus a small center table near between his two sofas. Ventus surely knew how to enjoy that time of the year, even if by himself. 

"Uh, but why did you call? Is there a problem?”

“No, no problems at all! It’s just that it was really windy outside, I was going to ask if I should come and get you. I actually thought you might not want to come because of the cold...”

The blond gave him an apologetic smile and put his hands in his pockets for a moment. Vanitas smiled; outside of his working space where he needed to stay focused all the time it was much easier to pay attention to the blond.

“So, yeah… I got a little late, I went out to buy some more fairy lights so… We’ll have to wait a few more minutes until dinner is ready.” Ventus said, running his hand down his hair and gesturing for Vanitas to sit down. “B-but make yourself at home! I hope this isn’t a problem.”

Ah, that explained all that breathlessness. Vanitas followed his gesture and sat on the sofa.

“No problem at all.” He said and once again looked around him. “You’ve got a nice place here.”

“Thanks! It isn’t too big but it’s great for me.”

“It’s perfect.”

Ventus had already told him all about it when he moved into town. From what he could remember, he and his family didn’t along and so he took his chance coming there. He had worked in a clothing store for a few months before opening his own business. Vanitas wondered if he had spent his last Christmas alone as well.

“You said you drink wine, yeah?” Ventus asked from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts. “Do you want some?”

“Sure!” He replied and Ventus brought it to him in a cup, smiling. They could smell the turkey from the kitchen, which added a nice touch to the overall comfortable feeling of the house.

"Did you have a nice day?" Ventus asked, sitting on the other sofa across from him.

"Yeah, I didn't open the shop today. Figured I deserved some rest at least on Christmas Eve. You?"

"Oh, it was pretty chaotic." He chuckled to himself. "Had a lot of clients showing up today at the last minute. Then I had to leave again the get the lights and some other stuff. But it all worked out in the end! Well, except for dinner… That didn't work out at all."

Ventus laughed nervously, hoping it'd be done soon. Vanitas was probably hungry and, hell, it wasn't like him to be late like this. Still, Vanitas didn't mind.

"Why didn't it? We just have to wait a few more minutes. It's not a problem for me, Ven."

He took a sip of his wine. Ventus sighed in relief.

"Thanks… Oh, do you want to meet Noodle?"

"Sure! Where is he?"

"I'll go get him!"

Ventus jumped out of the sofa, going to his bedroom. Vanitas wondered just how small it was considering what Ventus said but he wasn't prepared for the tiniest snake he'd ever seen.

"Oh my God." He murmured and started laughing when Ventus brought it to him. "I wasn't expecting an actual noodle!"

"Told you!" 

Ventus chuckled and brought the snake up to his face, kissing its tiny head. It was no longer than his hand, and it was maybe just as thick as his little finger. The green Noodle wrapped itself around Ventus' fingers, happy.

"He's a good boy. I was telling him about you and how late I was for dinner."

"I never had a pet before. Must be nice."

"It is! We had a dog back home. And a bird. They're my brother's though."

"Roxas, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ventus looked at Noodle again, pure love in his eyes. "He wouldn't believe me if I said I have a snake now. He hates snakes."

"Can't you send him a picture? I bet he'll change his mind once he sees him. I mean, look at how cute he is!"

"Oh, we… Don't really talk anymore."

"Oh. Sorry-"

"It's okay!" 

Ventus smiled at him but Vanitas could feel the tinge of sadness in his voice. He didn't want to ruin his Christmas though so he tried to distract him by stretching his arm to touch the snake. Ventus cheered up instantly.

"Wanna hold him?"

"... Sure."

He wasn't a big fan of snakes either but he really didn't want for Ventus to dwell in family issues. He held his hands open and held his breath as the tiny and literal Noodle crawled from Ventus' hand to his, its little tongue out.

"… He's… Really small."

Ventus giggled. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Plus, he already ate today."

"He won't try to eat me, then?" Vanitas added, and Ventus laughed. He laughed out loud and Vanitas finally relaxed a little bit. He liked it better when Ven laughed and smiled like this.

"Even if he tried, I'm pretty sure he would eat your finger at most!"

"Now that’s a relief."

Ventus was still laughing when he went to the kitchen to check the turkey. Vanitas held the snake close to his chest, afraid of letting him fall, but apparently all he wanted was to stay on his hand, thankfully. 

Noodle had just licked the tip of his nose when Ventus came back. Vanitas chuckled and Ventus stopped in front of him, putting a plate with a serving of ham and cheese on the center table.

“You’re friends already?”

Vanitas smiled and booped the tip of the snake’s nose. “I guess so. I mean, he _is_ kinda cute.” He held his breath for a moment. “Just like his owner.”

“A-Ah… Thanks...“ 

Ventus held his hand open to get Noodle back and looked down embarrassed, unable to see that Vanitas was blushing as well. 

“You see, I... Think the turkey will take some time before it’s ready… So I made this for us. I bet you’re hungry!”

“That’s perfect, Ven.” Vanitas smiled and got himself a piece of cheese while Ventus put Noodle back to his vivarium. When he came back, the raven-haired man looked at him and continued. “Ven, look...”

“Mm? Yeah?”

“Relax.” Vanitas drank a bit more of his wine. “I don’t mind waiting. I’m just glad I got to be here.”

“Thanks...” Ventus did the same as him and drank a bit from his cup.

It was still windy outside. They could hear the windows shaking with it and Ventus was worried the power would go off. He figured one hour would be enough for dinner to be ready. He also figured they should chat a little bit or else Vanitas would get tired.

“So...” He started. “I don’t think you ever told me about your family.”

“Oh.” Vanitas tilted his head a bit, thinking. Yeah, he hadn’t. Actually, there was a lot they had never talked about. Thinking about it, he considered Ventus his friend but he didn’t know him that well. “Well, there isn’t much to talk about. But my siblings will be here next week for New Year’s Eve. Maybe you could meet them.”

“Sora and Xion, wasn’t it?” Ventus leaned back. “I think I saw a picture of Sora before, he looks just like you!”

“He does. We’re very different, though. He won’t stop talking if you let him.”

“He’s more like me then.”

“Pretty much. But, hey, that’s not a bad thing!” Vanitas said quickly, afraid he’d given the wrong impression. “I like that about you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. It’s… Nice talking to you.”

“It’s nice talking to you too, Van. You’re really funny! And kind and...”

They both looked away, too oblivious for their own good. Seeing Vanitas’ cup was almost empty, Ventus took his opportunity and stood up.

“I’ll, uh, get some more wine for us. You want it?”

“I do, yeah.”

Ventus decided to bring the bottle to the living room where he proceeded to fill their cups. They talked about their life, about things they had done and the things they wanted to do. Neither had ever seen the other laugh as much as they did that night nor did they notice just how fast time had passed by. They also didn’t notice the way they were looking at each other nor how often they’d been praising one another now.

They had just finished their first bottle when Vanitas closed his eyes and smiled to himself. “You know... I think this might be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’m so… Used to be all by myself that I forgot how nice it is to have someone to celebrate with.”

“Heh… Yeah, me too.”

“I dare say…” Vanitas looked down at his cup and Ventus blushed further. Every time Vanitas smiled, something within him was set on fire. “I dare say this might be the best day of the year.”

Ventus laughed happy, shaking his head and holding his now empty cup between his fingers, smiling at him. “You’re saying that ‘cause you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk! Not… Too much, at least.”

And he meant it. He’d got really drunk before, to the point he couldn’t stand! It hadn’t been fun, mainly because he was alone back then and second because his next day hangover taught him never to drink like that again. No, he wasn’t out of his mind and was fully conscious of what he said. He just wasn’t sure Ventus believed that.

“Well… You know… Now that you’re here and that we’re all alone… Maybe your day could still get better.”

The blond looked at him and Vanitas felt something shake him to the core. The way Ventus looked at him was different now. He was smirking, not daring to look away.

“I mean...” Ventus raised his eyebrow at him. “I suppose there are some things we could do. In private.”

Vanitas felt a shiver run down his spine and went serious, not because of what the blond had just implied but because of… How he’d done it. Vanitas felt the weight of his stare on him, his eyes shining less than the fairy lights and yet much more attractively than them.

He didn't know what to say but he knew he didn't want to look away. He hadn't come there thinking about that, no. He had only thought of spending a good night with a friend. But now, looking at him and seeing how the blond stared back at him without hesitation-

Something seemed to wake up inside him. Perhaps it was the effect of the alcohol, yeah, maybe. But he wasn't drunk.

"Want more wine? I have another bottle." Ventus asked suddenly but his voice seemed distant in Vanitas' mind. Other words filled it at the moment.

"Erm… That’d be good, yeah..."

Or maybe not. Maybe it was time to stop drinking. So he looked down at the watch, trying to put his mind into place, but then Ventus spoke again.

"I’m sorry it’s taking so long… You must be tired.” Ventus said and Vanitas quickly looked away from his phone screen, turning his attention back to him.

"Uh? Oh, no, I was just checking the time. It went by fast, uh?

"I guess it did. But I really thought you were getting bored." Ventus smiled, looking down. "You can tell me the truth, no need to feel bad about it."

"No, no, that"s not it, I just-"

_Wanted to see how much time we still have if we go through with this private time you said._

"-have this thing, I’m always looking at my phone. Really, I can be anything right now but bored is not one of them."

Ventus smiled and Vanitas noticed It was a very, Very happy smile. And also very, very attractive. For a few moments, he lost himself again in those shiny eyes of the florist and then thought about his words, wondering if Ventus had actually said them. Considering the way Ventus was looking at him now, he probably had.

"How about some more sugar then?" Ventus tried, leaving the sofa once more. "I bought some chocolate for dessert…"

"Sure. Sure, a bit of chocolate is always good." He nodded, observing Ventus walk by him with a softer smile this time. Vanitas moved his hand through his hair, trying to turn his attention back only to the night they were having, but his mind insisted on thinking about the night they could have. Why did Ventus even mention it? Why was he feeling so interested out of sudden? Had that thought always been there too, simply hidden deep into his mind because Ventus was his client?

He reprimanded himself again. Ventus spoke from the kitchen.

"Hey…" Ventus turned the oven off and opened. "I… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there."

Vanitas took a deep breath. Maybe. Maybe that was the reason why he loved staying with him in his shop when there was no one else. He was the only one he talked to, a friend. A real friend. A friend he had always had an interest in too.

"I say some stupid stuff sometimes. Drinking gives me courage, you know?" He laughed, embarrassed, just as Vanitas went to the kitchen. 

"I didn't… feel uncomfortable. At all."

Vanitas gulped; maybe drinking gave him courage too. He took a few steps forward and wondered if he should do what his body told him to. Maybe he'd read this situation wrong. Maybe Ventus had looked at him that way simply because he was happy that he was there. Maybe his words had just been compliments. Maybe…

Ventus turned to look at him, still close to the sink. Yeah, maybe. And yet, improbable.

He stopped before the blond. Should he do this? He wanted to but should he?

"But it made you feel something." Ventus said, almost a question, almost a whisper but above it all a statement.

Vanitas put his hands on the sink, each on one side of the blond, keeping him in that closed small space. His features must've given away his intentions because Ventus smiled, not a soft one like before but a malicious one.

"Tell me…" Ventus rested his hands on the raven's waist. "What did it make you feel?"

"Mm…" Vanitas smiled. "Curiosity."

Ventus’ fingers closed on his shirt. Vanitas still felt that enticing shiver, and for an instant thought he was acting because of the alcohol, but he knew he truly wanted that the moment Ventus held him against his body and pressed his lips against his.

He closed his eyes. Ventus’ kiss was sweet despite the taste of wine, alcohol unable to intoxicate as much as Ventus did it by himself. It was sweet but intense. Almost desperate, as if he had waited for this moment for a long time, which was true. The blond kept him close, close to himself, as stuck in that small space as he was.

“Wait… Vanitas...”

Ventus put his hand on the other’s chest, asking for him to stop for a moment, and a part of Vanitas almost complained about that. Then it hit him and he looked down at the blond with his eyes wide.

"‘M… ‘m sorry. I-I’m sorry, Ventus, I-” 

“I don’t wanna do anything if you don’t want to.” He stared deep into his eyes, serious. Maybe way too serious. “We… We had a lot of wine, maybe you wouldn’t like this idea if you were-”

“I’m not drunk, Ven. Really.” He held Ventus’ hand on his chest and let out a low laugh. “I’m just… A bit tipsy, but I’m aware of everything.”

Ventus looked away. His desires and needs didn’t matter if Vanitas refused. Noticing he was still bothered, Vanitas tried again.

“Look, if I were drunk, I wouldn’t even be talking like this. I wouldn’t even be standing!” Ventus laughed and looked at him. “Come on… You were the one who said we could do something else.”

“If only you wanted to-” 

“I do.” 

Vantas touched his face and Ventus looked at him. 

“Show me.” He whispered. He could see, could feel what was behind the eyes that looked at him. Those eyes were shining, filled by the same thing his own were.

“... Is that what you really want?”

They were filled with lust.

“That’s what I really want.”

Ventus held his face with both hands and suddenly their bodies were touching again. Vanitas pressed Ventus against the sink, rubbing his hips on his, both moving in unison. Ventus moved his hands down his face, pulling at the collar of his shirt and speaking, whispering.

“... My room. Bed.”

He was in no position to disagree, even though he wouldn’t mind if Ventus wanted to stay there, that way. He let the blond guide him to his room and barely had time to take in where he was before he was pushed down against the bed, Ventus quickly following suit and moving on top of him.

Resting his hands each on one side of Vanitas’, hovering on top of him, Ventus held his breath. He wouldn’t mind if they did it in the kitchen, in the living room, the place didn’t matter. But it had been a long time since he fantasized about them like this. Together on his own bed, Vanitas lying under him with such a needy expression.

Ventus leaned in to kiss him and Vanitas put his arms around his neck. He didn’t want him to pull away this time, which Ventus noticed. Smiling against the kiss, he moved his hands further down to his waist, his fingers meticulously folding the hem of his shirt, softly touching the skin beneath.

“Can I?” Ventus asked between their warm breaths shared in the kiss and Vanitas nodded, forcing himself to stop so Ventus could take his shirt off.

“Mmm… You’re warm...” Ventus said and sat on the raven, pressing his knees against his body and feeling Vanitas’ hips move slightly upward. Ventus smiled again, still toying with his shirt, only to pull it up slowly, his eyes on the raven’s chest which went up and down fast, his breathing quickened. “Better now?”

 _Better now_ , Vanitas tried to say but then Ventus leaned down again, pressing gentle kisses on his abdomen, going up and up as he pulled the shirt out of his way. He looked at Vanitas and, without taking his eyes off him, slid his hand to his chest. Loving the surprised expression on the raven’s face.

“Do you like this?” Ventus asked but didn’t wait for an answer, licking and sucking at his nipples before finally fully taking his shirt off, moving up to his neck so he could kiss him there, one of his legs carefully slotted between Vanitas’, pressing against that fabric which would certainly start bothering really soon.

Vanitas tilted his head to the side, letting Ventus have more access to his neck, and bit down a moan when Ventus nibbled at his skin.

“Nng… Ventus, wait.”

Ventus stopped instantly and looked at him. He was crazy to continue, to bite and mark him all over, but he wouldn’t without his consent. Of course, Vanitas didn’t want to stop.

“Not yet.” Vanitas said and smirked mischievously. His breathing was low and contained, and he was still trying to understand what was that feeling that spurred him on. “Not while you’re dressed like that.”

Ventus returned his smirk. “Wanna help me?”

He sat down again, consciously moving down and rubbing his ass on the growing volume under Vanitas’ pants. Ventus had been shirtless in front of him before but not like this, not while he was sitting on him and moving his hips against his crotch. Vanitas sat up too and, without the calm or patience Ventus had just now, took the blond’s shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Ventus laughed, entertained and excited with that, then looked down. “I think someone else might need some help.”

Vanitas swallowed dry, feeling his cock pulse. Ventus moved closer to him and touched his face with one hand, the other meticulously finding the zipper of his pants, slowly pulling it open. Vanitas moved so he could take it off, keeping only his underwear.

Shooting a last glance at Vanitas, Ventus leaned down in front of him and touched his penis, grinning and licking it over the fabric.

“Aah-” A pleasured groan escaped Vanitas’ lips, making it clear that Ventus could continue. Smiling, feeling his own penis pressing against the annoying fabric of his trousers, he pushed Vanitas on the bed again and finished undressing him. Holding his penis with tenderness, Ventus smiled at him before kissing its head before licking it and finally wrapping his mouth around him.

Vanitas’ face was red. His body wasn’t simply hot, it was burning, and sweat was quickly gathering on his skin. He closed his fingers on the mattress, feeling every movement, every time Ventus sucked him, his breath warm against his length. He tried to hold his moans in but it got harder and harder. 

His hand found its way into the blond’s soft hair, once again holding its strands but this time harder, harsher. Holding on to it as he moved his hips up, fucking Ventus’ mouth and throat, going deeper and deeper, Ventus taking him in, more and more.

“O-Oh… Ventus…!”

He felt as if he was going to explode and he expected Ventus to pull away but he didn’t. The sudden lack of air, Vanitas’ dick deep in his throat, it all excited him, and if Vanitas came right there he wouldn’t mind. Before he could, however, Vanitas forced himself to stop, keeping his hips in place and letting go of him.

“S… Stop… I don’t… Wanna come just yet...”

Ventus raised his head, his mouth wet with saliva. He stopped just like Vanitas asked him to and moved on top of him again, watching him as he breathed in and out, sweat running down his neck.

“You could have...” Ventus murmured, leaning in and kissing him again, biting his bottom lip and pressing his tongue inside his mouth. Vanitas took him in, closing his eyes tight, trying to recover from the ceaseless movements of the blond.

“Ventus...”

“Mm…?”

Vanitas moved his hand down Ven’s body, touching his groin.

“Let me repay you.”

Ventus grinned at him, understanding what he meant, and helped him by taking his trousers off, pulling them down with one hand, the other one on the raven’s hair. Vanitas pulled him closer so their dicks touched and held them together, moving his hand up and down. Trying not to come despite how close he’d been to just a while ago while he pleasured them both.

Ventus let out a shaky sigh. Vanitas looked at him, focused only on him, on his reactions and his pleasure.

“You’re beautiful...” He breathed, moving a bit faster.

“A-ah…”

“So beautiful…”

Ventus closed his eyes for a moment. God knew how many times he’d dreamed of being touched like this by the person who touched him now. It was almost unbelievable, this was actually happening, and he almost lost himself in those sensations. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want to. He wanted to pleasure Vanitas, more than he had until now.

Vanitas wanted it too. He let go, his hand wet with his and Ventus’ pre-cum, and looked deep into his eyes. He wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“I...” He breathed in.

“Tell me… Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me-!” Vanitas whispered and Ventus almost came right now and there. He bit his lips. “Fuck me-!”

“Are you sure?” Ventus touched his face. “Vanitas?”

“Yes.” He kissed him. “I want to come with you. Please.”

Ventus returned the kiss with a grin, moving to his neck to kiss him again. He bit his skin with desire, sucked it, marked him there and then pulled away, taking his underwear and throwing it to the floor with the shirt before leaving the bed and walking to his wardrobe.

The tattoo on his back was perfect on him, lining out his muscles, standing out. Vanitas smiled when he returned, a bottle of lube in his hand.

”You’ve done this before, right?” Ventus asked absently as he got a condom from his bedside table, leaving it on the bed.

“Yeah.” _I had never wanted it this much though_ **,** he thought to himself and nodded, too busy looking at Ventus’ fingers now covered in lube. With a smirk, Ventus approached him again, kissing his chest and his belly softly, sliding his hand down to Vanitas’ entrance as he did. Vanitas looked directly at him, waiting, and closed his eyes as he felt one of Ventus’ fingers press into him. 

“Nng..”

“You okay?” Ventus asked very low.

“Y-yeah. Keep going...”

Ventus smiled again, softer this time. He didn’t want to force Vanitas despite his body asking him to fuck him right away. He moved his finger up, then down, and up again, gentle as he waited for Vanitas to get used to the feeling before he put in his second finger. 

“F-fuck… Ventus, I-”

Vanitas gasped, holding his breath in that mix of pain and pleasure, Ventus going slowly and tortuously deeper.

“Yes? What do you want, Vanitas?”

“M… More. Please, Ventus-”

“I don’t think I heard you.”

Vanitas raised his head to look at him. His half-lidded eyes, dark with lust, made Ventus shiver. He knew pretty well what Vanitas wanted, the same as he did, but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.

“I… I want you, I n-need you so fucking bad-!”

Ventus laughed with pleasure and calmly pulled his fingers out of him, reaching for the condom with his other hand, opening it with his teeth and putting it on. He lifted Vanitas’ legs to settle between him, putting them around his waist, feeling Vanitas tighten them around him and incite him to move closer, closer until there was no more space between them.

When Ventus finally pushed inside Vanitas threw his head back, his whole body shaking, and closed his fingers on Ventus’ shoulders as he took him in, handling the pain. Ventus was bigger than he’d expected him to be but he went slow, gentle, waiting until he knew he could go deeper.

“Van?” He asked once again, kissing the raven’s cheek trying to make it easier for him.

“I-I’m alright. Don’t s-stop now-!”

“I won’t.” Ventus kissed his cheek again, moving inside him, waiting for him to relax before he went faster. Vanitas shifted his position slightly to help Ventus and let out a loud moan when he was hit just where he wanted.

“God…! Fuck, harder-!”

Ventus kissed his lips with need, moving faster, pushing in harder, pressing himself inside him and going as deep as he could, groaning and panting and sharing whatever breath he had with the man beneath him.

“You f-feel amazing… Vanitas, you’re… Ah-!”

Vanitas deepened his nails on his skin and Ventus groaned, the pain only making him harder, his vision and mind blurred with desire. Vanitas bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress his constant moans that came with each thrust from Ventus. Sweating, feeling how close he was, Ventus kissed his mouth again.

“Don’t hold it in.” He breathed, touching Vanitas’ cock and stroking him as he fucked him. “I want to hear your voice-”

The raven looked up at him, unable to handle all the sensations in his body no matter how much he tried. He touched Ventus’ face again, his heart pounding in his chest, and when Ventus pulled at his hair he finally gave in.

Vanitas let out a loud, pleasurable moan, coming all over Ventus’ chest just as Ventus came inside of him. Taken by the ecstasy, Vanitas put his arms around the blond, his hand on his head, listening to him breathing uncontrollably against his shoulder. He fit perfectly there, really close to himself, and there he stood while both recovered from their intense orgasm.

“That was...” Vanitas opened his eyes but closed them again, still overwhelmed. “Fuck...”

Ventus gave himself a few more seconds to breathe before he pulled himself up, looking down at the man under him. He had always found Vanitas beautiful but seeing him like that, his hair a complete mess, sweat all over his naked body, his stomach covered with his own cum… It was one of the most beautiful sights.

He pressed a last soft kiss on his lips before pulling out, leaving the bed to throw the used condom away, his legs still shaky and his breathing still fast. He sighed content when he lay down again.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Vanitas turned to him. “Are you?”

“Yeah...”

They stood there for a few seconds, both gladly enjoying this moment of silence and rest. silence only broken by their low breathing. Ventus closed his eyes for a moment but opened them up again when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Vanitas was smiling. Ventus really wished time stopped right now.

“Did… Did your night get better?” Ventus asked and Vanitas laughed, allowing himself not to move right now. 

“Holy shit, it did…”

Ventus laughed too. He felt tired but never before had he felt so good after having sex with someone. It all felt just right.

“Listen... ” Ventus looked up at him. “I have some spare towels. And we… We didn’t have dinner yet.”

“Are you hungry?!” Vanitas asked laughing and Ventus blushed. His smile was soft again. Vanitas loved it.

“No! But I thought you were...”

“Food is the last thing I’d think about right now.”

“What about a shower?”

He considered. Well, he couldn’t just… Stay like this of course. Ventus touched his chest again, teasing him.

“You can sleep here tonight… After we take a shower.” He raised his brow at him. “I mean… The night isn’t over yet.”

Vanitas grinned and turned over, pulling him into a heated kiss again, touching his forehead against the blond’s as he did.

“You got something more to show me?”

Ventus smirked. Yes, he was tired. That had never stopped him though.

“Only if you want to.”

* * *

He could hear the sound of rain on the window. It started out very low, just a noise in the distance, but it soon entered his dream until it was loud enough to wake him up. Still, Vanitas didn’t open his eyes, he barely moved. It was comfortable there, wrapped in that warm blanket but even better with that…

… Was someone playing with his hair?

Vanitas opened his eyes and turned his head to look. Ventus smiled shyly at him

“I’m sorry… Did I wake you up?”

“... No…

Vanitas smiled too and turned completely to him, tired and sleepy, and put an arm around the blond. He couldn’t tell why exactly he did it. Ventus chuckled and pulled him closer.

“... Hey...”

“Yeah…?”

“Are you okay? How… How are you feeling?”

“... I’m alright.”

Ventus stroked his cheek, sleepy himself. He loved the sound of rain. Vanitas loved it too.

“Do you have anything to do today?”

“No… Not really. Do you?”

“No. I mean… I made breakfast.” He added with an innocent expression. It was enough for Vanitas to wake up more and he closed his eyes, happy. “Also, Noodle will like it if you stay here today. It’s Christmas, after all!”

“Noodle, uh?”

“Noodle and I!”

“Good.”

They both laughed and Ventus closed his eyes too. It was still early, it was raining and, most of all, it was really quiet. Just perfect, just right. They both had a slight headache but neither brought it up. They seemed to agree, despite not talking about it, that staying in bed the whole day was the best they could do.

“I’ll like to stay here too...”

Ventus chuckled. He was warm.

“Good.”


End file.
